Do you remember?
by Chaerinnie
Summary: Summary: Bella Swan. Member of the famous band Kodak Moment returns to Forks on tour and sees some unwanted familiar faces. Edward/OOC. AU. AH. One-shot.


**Summary: Bella Swan. Member of the famous band Kodak Moment returns to Forks on tour and sees some unwanted familiar faces. Edward/OOC. AU. AH. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own twilight or any of the characters or any of the songs.**

Do you remember…

_God, why do you hate me so much? I mean in know I don't go to church, but why? Huh? Why God, why?_

Okay, so you're probably wondering what I'm going on about, right? Well why don't I start from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. Bella Swan. I lived in Forks, Washington up until I was only two years old because my parents divorced and my mom, Renée moved away with me to Phoenix, Arizona. When I turned fourteen, my mom got remarried and both she and her new husband, Phil wanted to travel the road. Of course they asked me if I wanted to go with but I declined and suggested that I live with my dad, Charlie back in Forks. They all agreed and I flew back to Forks. Then, I was enrolled in hell- whoops, I meant High School, but what's the difference?

For years there I was tortured and bullied by the group who considered themselves to be 'popular'. _Oh please!_ Anyway, they hated me and I, without a doubt in my mind, hated them. Not all of them though. Of course not. Me and my stupid hormones. _Curse you hormones! Curse you! _ I was actually in love with one. Now, I know what you're thinking, _Cliché!_ Boy did I wish cliché was true. You know, the stories when some nerdy kid falls in love with the 'it' boy of the school, that kid moves, then finds their 'one true love'. Well not my story, I'd summarize it for you but where's the fun it that when I could just tell you the whole story?

Okay so where was I? Ah, yes, the 'it' group. It consisted of merely four members. Alice Brandon. A tiny little thing, but boy did she know how to kick ass! One time when some dude on the school's football team pissed her off, she turned red! I swear she did! And it was terrifying. She moved lightening fast to get a firm hold on his neck and jammed him up against the lockers, punched him multiple times and kicked him in a place where people, especially boys, shouldn't be kick. After only thirty seconds of this the boy passed out and everyone who witnessed this stood frozen in their places, shocked to say the least. This raven-haired girl, barely even five feet just kicked the shit out of one of the toughest players on our school's team who was over six feet. Talk about weird. We all watch as she proceeded to kick him a few more times before she released him, adjusted her designer clothes and strolled off to most likely her boyfriend.

This brings us to Jasper Hale, boyfriend of Alice Brandon. One of the most beautiful people you'd ever see even if he was only fifteen. From his shoulder length, honey, blond hair to his hot Texan accent to his well muscled figure. Where could you go wrong with him? He always had this calming effect to him that made you feel unusually comfortable. His voice was smooth and soothing. But don't let that fool you. _You'd _end up a fool if you did. He could definitely pack a punch. One hell of a punch to be exact. If you threaten Alice, you threaten _him_. So it'd be wise of you not to do anything like that. His anger over her was definitely like a twin sister's own, maybe just slightly, really, _really_ slightly calmer. It was clear however that that anger ran in their blood.

Moving on, we now approach the Queen of Bitch and Jasper's sister, Rosalie Hale. This girl was gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous. Blond and beautiful, but she wasn't a bimbo. Far from it. She was like a super model with looks like that. But with a glare like hers, you could kill people with just one short, quick look. Like Alice, she too wore designer. As a matter of fact, the whole group did. She wasn't _that_ tall but she wasn't _that_ short either, definitely taller than Alice for a fact. She always walked with grace and confidence, her head held high. A half inch more and her head would be directly up. _Stuck up bitch!_

That was three members, now here's the fourth. The only I love and love to hate, I couldn't tell the difference. He was Edward. Edward Masen, the boy who obliviously held my heart captive. You can't help but fall in love with him, but damn! Sometimes you just want to rip his head off and feed it to him; he can just be so infuriating. He was like Adonis with his looks, completely gorgeous. His face was absolutely perfect. He had a well-defined jaw and high cheek-bone, messy bronze hair with specks of red in it and the most amazing green eyes that you could stare into forever. But when they glared, you dropped dead. He was perfect. The perfect looks, family, he even had perfect grades. And of course he had the perfect play toy. Me.

Edward went further than the others did to provoke and embarrass me, and it sure as hell worked. Every day I went home in tears, for two years. _Two years!_ And didn't want it anymore. I was going to stand up to him and look him in the eye and demand to know what his problem was. And I did it. Everyone was shocked, myself included. That's not something you do to Edward Masen. And boy did I learn that the hard way.

He and his posse cornered me after school and they impatiently waited until we were the only ones there; even the teachers were gone. First, Rosalie slapped me straight across the face and I was shocked to say the least. She never took things this far. But I didn't have time to react as a pixie punched me straight in the nose, knocking me off my feet. I started getting dizzy as I smelt the blood, all the while, tears pouring down my cheeks, my eyes closing unconsciously. Suddenly, my breath was knocked out of me as I felt pain in my lower back and stomach. My eyes flew open and it seemed as it everything was going in slow motion. Kicks were being delivered into my stomach by Jasper and Edward as Rosalie and Alice laughed heartily. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Apparently, Angela Weber, my only friend in Forks saw me and called an ambulance. _Bless her heart. _It took me three months to fully recover, and when I did, I wasted no time in flying my ass over to Florida to live with my mom where she now stayed. I know the move hurt Charlie, but I call him every day and I could hear the joy in his voice as I told him of my achievements. He was proud of me.

Now why would he be proud of me, you ask? I'm in a band, a famous band to be exact. I sing lead and play guitar and piano. We have four members in total and we'd like to keep it that way.

There's Ness, short for Vanessa. Vanessa Wolfe. _Wow, total James Bond moment. _She does guitar and lead and does a very good job at it. She has jet black, curly hair and one hell of a voice.

Next there's Jake, Ness' boyfriend who plays bass. Turns out his dad and my dad were friends back in Forks. He too has jet black hair, but unlike her who is pale, he has russet skin and is well built. _Very _well built, almost as much as Emmett, our next member.

He looks like a tank! He's _that_ huge, but once you get to know him he's just like a giant teddy bear. He also does bass, but mainly plays the drums. He has short, curly black hair and has the cutest dimples you'll ever see.

So that's basically us. We're totally comfortable around each other and try to do a lot for our fans. Instead of the usual signings and all that, we decided to do something fun for a change. Since we all grew up in Washington, Jake in La Push, me in Forks, Vanessa in Seattle and Emmett in Port Angeles, we thought we'd pick a school there to perform some of our songs at. So we gathered up folded pieces of paper with a bunch of different schools in it and had our manager draw one. Before we did this, we made him promise he wouldn't tell us what school it was. So here we are, outside of Forks' High School. _Fabulous._

Ness looked over at me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly in reassurance. I smiled sadly at her. They all knew of my past.

"Well let's go," I said, trying to reassure them. However, they weren't convinced.

"Bella, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No guys, it's fine, I'm fine." They nodded, still wary, but nodded nonetheless.

The arrangement was that the principal would call everyone to the school's hall where they'd all be seated. Then, Em and Jake would go on stage to start things up with 'Firework' as Ness and I enter through the back.

We all nodded as we got the instruction and Jake gave Ness a quick kiss before leaving.

"Are you ready for this?" Ness whispered even though she didn't have to; no one could hear us.

"Yes," I replied whispering before I spoke again, still whispering, "Why are we whispering?"

She merely laughed and we listened to Principal Green who was now on stage, from behind the doors.

"Okay guys, I have a very, very special surprise for you," he announced and I heard a whole bunch of whispers; the students, no doubt wondering what the surprise was.

I guessed Mr. Green walked off stage because I heard Em and Jake started playing the intro of the song followed by a whole bunch of screams from females. I nodded to Ness and we pushed the door open and she started singing,

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?"_

By now, everyone turned around and started screaming their heads off at us as we made our way to the stage slowly. Multiple times I heard screams of "I LOVE YOU, VANESSA!"s and "BELLA! I LOVE YOU!"s. I was clapping as Ness did her part, encouraging them to do so too.

"_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in?"_

As we walked even further down the aisle (I'm surprised no one tried to jump us yet), I noticed a very familiar face as Ness sang. _Angela! _Unfortunately, we didn't stay in contact over the past couple of years, but I'll be sure to keep in contact with her now, famous or not.

I pulled her into a tight hug as I watched the people around her faces go from happiness to disbelief, probably wondering how I knew Angela.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear as I released her. I wasn't even sure she heard it, but when she nodded, I knew that wasn't the case here. I got into pace again with Ness and she continued.

"_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
but no one seems to hear a thing?_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you?"_

By now, we were on the stage and I got ready to sing.

"_You just gotta ignite the light  
and let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July"_

My eyes scanned the crowd as I sang. Everyone was cheering and jumping and dancing.

Ness joined me for the chorus,

"_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own"_

When Vanessa was in High School, she was also bullied a little, not as much as I was, but she knows how it feels. So we wrote this song together one day after we talked about our pasts.

Now I sang the second verse by myself,

"_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know"_

Vanessa sang alone now just as I did before,

"_You just gotta ignite the light  
and let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July"_

Together now,

"_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!"_

When were done, everyone was cheering and clapping. Ness and I were both breathing heavy.

"Hey guys!" she said into the microphone and was answered with cheers and screams.

"For those of you who don't know, I'm Vanessa," she pointed to Jake. "This amazing guy over here is Jacob," she pointed across to Emmett now, "This goofball over here is Emmett and this…" she came across to me a wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "As some of you already know is Isabella." She paused for a while before continuing, "Now you're probably wondering why we're here, right? Well we…" as Nessie explained to them our visit; my eyes roamed the crowd for any more familiar faces.

That's when I saw it. Bronze and green. It was _him_. Edward Masen; looking as beautiful as ever. He was sitting beside Alice and Jasper (I didn't see Rosalie Hale anywhere), staring at me intently. I blushed and looked away before I continued listening to Ness.

"Okay, so every member of the band is going to pick one of you guys to come up here and tell us your favorite song from us and we'll sing it. How does that sound?" she asked. There was a chorus of "Good!" and I looked for someone to choose.

"Why don't you go first, Jake?"

He nodded and pointed to some guy in the last row. He didn't look very familiar so I guess he was a freshman or junior or something.

The boy made his way up to the stage and stopped in front of Nessie.

"What's your name?" Vanessa asked.

"Danny."

"Why don't you tell us your favorite song?"

"Okay…" he paused for a while seeming deep in thought before he continued, "Girlfriend!" There was a round of applause from the crowd as Ness nodded and smiled. With Danny still on stage, the music began.

And 3…2…Ness and I started…

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend"_

There was a pause here, so Ness and I did some dances, you know, the usual, head bangs and stuff. 

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend"_

Ness sang in her beautiful, strong voice,

"_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

_don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
and hell yeah, I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right."_

Now I did this part of the chorus,

"_She's like so whatever  
you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everybody's talking about"_

Ness joined me for this part of the chorus,

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend"_

I did this verse alone now, as I walked to the other end of the stage.

"_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again"_

Now Ness did this part, like I did before,

"'_Cause she's like so whatever  
and she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everybody's talking about"_

Together again,

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, hey! Hey!"_

Ness and I bowed and each gave Danny a hug; he smelt nice (weird huh?). I heard Ness thank him for the support and when I hugged him, I actually told him he smelt nice. He laughed out loud at that, and when Vanessa heard what I said she laughed along with him.

"Why thank you, Miss," he said in a terrible British accent causing me and Ness to laugh again. Then, as if she could read my mind, we both did little curtseys at the same time. All three of us were in hysterics by then. After we calmed down, he politely asked us for autographs which we gladly did along with Em and Jake, too. He walked off stage looking very smug when we were done.

_Hmm… maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. _I thought. I just had to avoid Edward's intense stare, then I could get out of here! Not that I wanted to leave per se, I just needed to get away from the 'popular's. Yes, I still loved him, but sometimes- Ugh, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

"Emmett, quick think of a number!" I shot at him. _Wow, that was random._ "But whisper it in my ear."

"Um…. Random… but uh… 87?" he looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Okay," I nodded. "Now we have 4 people from the audience choose a number from 1 to 100 and whoever is closest gets to choose the next song. How does that sound?"

They all nodded and I explained the situation to the audience. Right now, Emmett had chosen three people and needed to pick one more; the same time, the back door where Ness and I entered opened to reveal a beautiful blonde. I recognized her right away, Rosalie Hale. No doubt Emmett was going to choose her by her looks.

"…and Blondie!" she looked up and a look of confusion crossed her face, but she attempted to hide it by putting on a nonchalant mask. Emmett gestured them up onto the stage and they all came up willingly. I however, was not so willingly to let one of them up on stage.

Vanessa felt my reluctance and grabbed my hand, whispering in my ear, "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine."

"Tell me what's really wrong."

"That," I pointed subtlety to the blonde beauty strutting confidently up to the stage, "is Rosalie Hale."

I heard her gasp, whether it was at her beauty or just recognition sinking in, before she dropped one hard glare on Rosalie, who was now on stage, that would make anyone want to hide under a rock. Ness wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder before we walked- well, I walked, she stalked- over to the group of people.

"Hello," she practically sneered, looking directly at Rosalie.

What happened next surprised me and probably everyone else in the room. Rosalie, _the_ Rosalie Hale, had the courage to look scared. Now, I don't know what happened, but Emmett suddenly stepped up and pushed her behind his body, getting defensive.

"Don't talk to her like that," he growled at Ness. Now Jacob stepped up and got really, _really _defensive in front of Ness and I. I glanced around nervously, to find everyone watching intently what was happening on stage, barely blinking.

"Don't _you_ dare talk to _her _like that," Jacob growled right back at Emmett.

"Listen, don't talk to-" Jacob cut Emmett off.

"You don't even know her. And now you choose _her_ over Vanessa." It wasn't a question, and even so, Emmett didn't deny it. He looked down shameful.

Whatever fears Rosalie held for Vanessa, it had disappeared now.

"Who are you to tell him what to do?" the bitch looked pointedly at Ness- who was a few inches shorter than her, but still held herself confidently- right behind Jacob.

Before Ness could say anything, I stepped up.

"How about we calm down and carry on?" I suggested, and despite everything, they all nodded.

I grabbed Ness' and Jake's hands and gave them a squeeze in reassurance. It was times like these that I was thankful for loyal, trustworthy friends like them. Jake pulled Ness in for a quick kiss and I suddenly felt the need to look away; it was their special moment.

"Okay," I said. "For those of you who weren't here," I didn't even bother to look at Rosalie. "The point of the game is to guess a number from one to one hundred, and who ever guesses the one closest to the one Emmett chose earlier, chooses the next song."

I gave them the say-so to begin and a jock-ish looking boy started.

"7."

"54," said the average looking girl next to him.

"23," the redhead next to her said.

And now last, Miss Hale. "69."was her answer, all the while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Emmett's face broke out into a big grin as he practically bounced with happiness. "That's it! That's it!"

Not even Rosalie could help the grin that broke out onto her face as she turned to Ness and said bluntly, "This is my life."

Ness gave a stiff nod and prepared to sing. Meanwhile, I thanked and signed autographs for the other three people on stage. When I was done, I walked to the opposite end of the stage so that I was barely visible by the audience and watched Ness as she begun,

"_I go down the beaten track, along the river with an empty bank  
At the end she said to me: "Why are you here with the autumn leaves?"_

_'Cause this is my life, my friend, and this is my time to stand  
'Cause this is my life, my friend, and I can't be no one else_

_I'm done, tipping on my toes, strike an iron and attack my soul  
Misty moon, you're gonna see, I've got you blues to get on my feet_

_'Cause this is my life, my friend, and this is my time to stand  
'Cause this is my life, my friend, and I can't be no one else_

_I don't wanna run; I don't wanna fight  
I don't wanna hide; I just wanna stay free, to be me  
I don't wanna win; I don't wanna lose  
I don't wanna play; I just wanna remember, oh I'm my name_

_'Cause this is my life, my friend, and this is my time to stand  
Oh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_'Cause this is my life, my friend, and I can't be no one else  
'Cause this is my life, my friend, and I can't be no one else  
'Cause this is my life, my friend."_

I was in tears at the end of the song. This was something Ness and I wrote together, as best friends who experienced the same problem, on different levels, but the same nonetheless.

I walked onto the stage and pulled her into a tight hug. I pulled away from her to see Rosalie walking over to us.

She looked down and mumbled, so quietly, that I barely even heard, "That was lovely, thank you."

Ness gave her a quick nod and replied in a clipped tone, "Thank you."

Rosalie turned to walk away, but Ness turned her right back. "Why did you do all those things to Bella?"

Rosalie looked down nervously, as if trying to figure out whether to run or not before she said, "Sometimes, you do what you have to do to fit in."

Ness seemed unfazed when she replied, "You always have a choice, you know?" _Hmm… why did that sound familiar?_

Rosalie nodded and strutted off stage, going to take the only vacant seat at the back.

I turned to Ness and whispered, "Thank you." And then it hit me, _Spider Man._ "Spider Man?" I questioned.

"What?"

"You know, the whole _"You always have a choice thing"_ wasn't that from Spider Man?"

She looked down nervously before muttering a 'no'.

I merely laughed at her, but stopped when she shot me a playful glare.

"Hey! Jake was watching it last night and I wanted to spend time with him," she said with her hands up, palms out facing me as if in surrender. "Besides, people say that all the time."

I shrugged, laughing silently.

"So… who's next to choose, you or me?" she asked.

Then, like earlier, as if she could read my mind we both got ourselves ready to play 'rock, paper, scissors'. We smirked slyly at each other, ignoring everyone around us and pounded our hands forward three times into nothing but the air, then formed a shape with them.

"YES!" I exclaimed, doing a jump into the air in victory as I saw that I had paper and she had rock.

I pulled the microphone that was still in my hand to my mouth and literally shouted, "ANGELA!"

I watched as her eyes grew wide and she shyly made her way up onto the stage. Before I could even say a word, she was eloped into a tight hug by Ness which she returned eagerly. _I guess Vanessa recognized the name from the many times I talked good about her._ Once they released each other, I pulled her into a huge hug, and then introduced her to everyone in the band.

"So which song do you want us to sing?" I questioned her, unable to wipe the grin off my face.

"Have you guys written any new songs lately?" she asked softly, looking down, embarrassed. Why? I don't know.

"We have actually," Ness replied. "Let's see, there's Can't Back Down, Amie, Just Dance, Believe in me, To-"

"Um… I really wanna hear Believe in me, please."

I nodded and pulled her over to the piano with me. I sat down a shifted to she could sit too beside me, I adjusted the mic and then said into it, "This is a new song, it's called Believe in me." They all clapped, but quieted down as I began playing.

"_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete with everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

I was crying shamelessly, and I felt Angela wrap her arm around me in comfort.

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see  
I just wanna Believe In Me  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la_

_The mirror can lie  
It doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see  
I just wanna Believe In Me_

_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
not today_

_I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through_

_Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way  
You see  
Now I Believe In Me  
Now I Believe In Me."_

The audience applauded while I wiped away tears and got up to bow. I quickly reached into my back pocket and pulled out my card with my phone number and e-mail. I handed it to Angela and pulled her into a hug again, whispering, "This way we can keep in contact, Ange."

She smiled and nodded, a few tears of her own escaping, before she made her way back to her seat.

"Looks like I'm last," Ness said into the microphone. There was a loud round of applause before she pointed to the gorgeous bronze haired boy.

_Kill. Me. Now._ It's kinda funny how life works isn't it.

He walked onto the stage and stood next to Vanessa, but his eyes were still on me. But he finally withdrew his eyes when Ness asked him, "What song would you like…?" Her voice trailed off as she asked for his name without really asking at all.

"Edward," I could have sworn I heard her whisper 'Holy shit' under her breath, before she looked over to me with apologetic eyes and mouthed 'Sorry'. I nodded and looked down. He continued as if he hadn't heard her, but I knew he did. "…and I don't want to hear a song, how about I ask a question, just one question?"

She nodded to him; a silent say-so. "Who'd you like to ask this question to?"

"Isabella," he stated plainly. I hated what it did to me when he said my name, my heart shouldn't speed up, I wasn't about to die for God's sake. Or maybe I was.

I nodded to him, finally making eye contact and I watched as he handed the mic to Ness before he made his way over to stand in front of me.

"If I told you I loved you," he whispered, and I felt my heart speed up anymore. _If I kept this up, I would have a heart attack._ "What would you tell me?"

"I'd…I'd-" I didn't even finish because I threw myself at him smiling broadly. I looked over his shoulder a Vanessa's incredulous face and winked at her.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Hmmm…" he whispered back sounding content.

"I'd say," I paused as I spoke the words that would determine everything. "I'd say _Fuck. You._" I jerked my knee forward into his groin and watched happily as he fell to the ground holding it, groaning in pain.

_Life is so good…_

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed it means a lot to me.**


End file.
